Inveiglement by Sand
by shiorinsan
Summary: She wasn't intended to indulge in her lies this far. But when a certain Kazekage was willing to pretend to be her boyfriend, Hinata thought she could mend her broken reputation. Except she didn't think that she would fall head over heels to him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I haven't finished my other story. I just can't help myself to write this one because the idea came together with Eternity's idea. So please read and tell me what you think ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: There's Always A Little Truth Behind Every Lies**

Hinata stared intently at her fellow kunoichi friends as they were chatting animatedly about their couple's latest action in the privacy of their bedroom. Sakura, the pretty pink-haired kunoichi tried to suppress her giggle as she gave a non-too subtle comment to her best friend Ino.

"Why don't you try doing it in the shower Ino?" another giggle following that suggestion.

Ino, the pretty blonde kunoichi with a body to die for, gasped at her friend's idea. "Are you really doing that in the shower?" her cheeks were tinted with pink as she pictured the image of her and Shikamaru doing _that_ in their bathroom.

"Yeah, what are you doing after you're getting down and dirty anyway? Of course you have to take a shower! Especially to clean that part between your legs..." and they burst out in giggle again.

Despite being too occupied in their talk, they still didn't forget about a certain lavender eyed kunoichi who was sitting across the table. Sakura turned her head towards Hinata, "You've been very quiet since we're here Hinata. How are you doing with your boyfriend?"

Hinata was scrambling for her answer as her friends were waiting non-too-patiently for her to formulate her answer.

Truth to be told, Hyuuga Hinata never even had a boyfriend in all her life. Being a shy and meek girl and more importantly born in such a traditional family, making her closed up like a clam.

She never interact with any other men except her father, her cousin Neji, and her fellow ninja friends. When she was younger, a certain blonde-haired ninja caught her attention. Ignoring the fact that she wasn't the strongest or most talented kunoichi, Naruto never looked down on her. Instead the boy always encouraged her and showered her with praises.

It didn't take a long time for the young Hyuuga Hinata to fall head over heels to him. She spent most of her times to stalk the blonde ninja and watched him from a far.

But as she watched him from time to time, Hinata then began to slowly understand that Naruto cared for all people. He encouraged all people. He showered all people with praises. And Hinata was no different.

When realization kicked her hard on her face, Naruto had to choose that time to proclaim his undying love towards Sakura Haruno, one of the prettiest kunoichi in Konohagakure.

If it wasn't for her role as the heiress of her clan, Hinata would probably have taken her life away. But Hinata successfully endured the pain of seeing Sakura proclaimed her love towards Naruto back and watched them cuddling to each other every now and then in public.

As they grown up, Hinata then realized, in a hard way, that people around her began turning into some couples. Shikamaru with Ino, Sakura and Naruto, Neji and Tenten, Kiba and Ayame, Shino and Ageha, Hinata was left alone in the middle, fiddling with her fingers as everyone was making out in the corner.

In the midst of her rage, Hinata accidentally slipped a lie from her mouth, a lie which she didn't realize will change her life forever.

"I-I-I I've broke u-up w-with him..."

The two kunoichi gasped in shock, their mouth formed an o. "I'm sorry to hear that Hinata," Ino said with a fake sadness. Hinata knew that, no one ever felt sorry for her. "What happened actually?" They just said that sorry to dig up some juicy information from her.

Of course all those boyfriend things was Hinata's made up lies. It was accidentally slipped from her mouth when Kiba made fun of her saying that she would die as a virgin.

She said that she already had a boyfriend but just too shy to admit it. To hide the lie, Hinata told them that her boyfriend lived in Iwagakure, which was pretty far away from Konoha.

"I-It j-just d-didn't w-work b-between u-us. H-his f-family m-married h-him o-off t-to his c-cousin." The fake concerned face now switched to a disgusted face.

"Ewh! That's just plain disgusting!" Sakura said outloud. "Who asked to break up first?"

"I-I did." Hinata paused for a moment before continue. "N-Neji t-told m-me that h-his f-family is w-well known f-for their i-incest. S-so I-I d-dumped him." she smiled reassuringly after that.

"Way to go Hinata!" Ino pumped her fist to the air. "So you're single now?"

Her eyes widened for a moment. "N-n-no!"

That was what happened when you were lying too much. Another lie would easily came out of your mouth.

Her answer made both kunoichi raised their eyebrow in question. Hinata bowed her head to hide her face from their intense look. "I-I already got a new boyfriend."

"Really? Who?" Sakura asked in a mocking tone. It seemed the fact that the shy Hyuuga heiress who had just dumped her boyfriend and get another one in a short time was too extravagant.

"H-He's f-from a-another v-village." Hinata stammered her answer, still facing down onto her lap.

"You really have a thing towards men from another village huh Hinata?" Ino scoffed.

"U-um, y-yes. You guys p-probably d-don't know him."

"I know!" Sakura squealed suddenly. "Why don't you take him to Tenten's birthday party Saturday night? You can introduce him to all of us!"

"Yes! That's a great idea forehead!" Ino beamed happily on her best friend's idea only to receive a glare from the pink-haired girl.

"Stop calling me that pig!" She retorted back.

Hinata was shocked for a moment. "B-but w-why s-so s-s-sudden? I-I don't t-think h-he c-could ma-make it."

"Look Hinata-chan, if he really does love you of course he will fly from the other side of the world just to see you, right Ino?"

The asked girl nodded seriously. "Yes, this weekend. Three days are enough for the journey I think. And this time do bring him Hinata. The last time he couldn't make it and you left early too."

One of many weaknesses when you're lying to your friend about non-existent boyfriend was when they asked you to bring him to a party; you didn't have anyone to be brought.

Same goes to Hinata, so she usually pretended that her boyfriend couldn't make it there. The reasons were arranged from a sudden sickness came up until the non-existent boyfriend had a huge fight with his family. Either way all of her friends easily swallowed those lies.

In the latest party, which was held by Lee, Hinata actually pretended to be sick and left early, and to make it more believable she left a message at Sakura to tell her non-existent boyfriend she left early that night. _If _he came.

Of course there were no shinobi showed up that night admitting as Hinata's boyfriend.

But apparently this time Sakura and Ino had had enough of Hinata's excuses and demand her to really bring her boyfriend.

"I-I'm sorry. Umm, I-I d-dun-dunno if I-I c-could m-make it t-to T-Tenten's p-party," she said while nervously squeezing her sweaty palms. "I-I I'm a-afraid m-my fa-father w-won't let me."

"Oh posh! Neji would be there too. There is no way Hiashi-san would not allow you if he allows Neji!" This is going to be hard. Both Sakura and Ino were well-known for their stubbornness.

"That's right Hinata. Come on! No shinobi would refuse a party like Tenten's." Sakura added.

"Or, could it possibly this boyfriend you've been mentioning does not exist?" Ino slyly added. She had no idea how right she was.

Hinata almost jumped from her seat when Ino hit the right spot. "N-N-No! He does exist! A-a-alright then. I-I'll ask him t-to come. B-but I-I h-have to send h-him a l-letter f-first t-to l-let h-him k-know," Hinata paused to take a deep breath. She didn't mean to indulge herself in her own lie this far. "H-he i-is a b-busy p-person. S-so I'm n-not su-sure if h-he could make i-it."

"Aww, Hinata-chan. What kind of person would work on Saturday night? Besides, winter is coming, which means... Holiday!" Ino said cheerfully.

"That's right. Unless, he is a very busy person like a Kage," Sakura burst out laughing, "But there's no way you would date a Kage right Hinata?"

"Y-yes, t-that's r-right." Hinata said meekly. That's true, what kind of kage in their right mind would date a pathetic girl like her? She's definitely out of their league.

"It's settled then. I'll bring Shikamaru and Sakura will bring Naruto, and you my dear," Ino pointed her slimy finger to Hinata, "will bring your mysterious boyfriend." She winked to Hinata.

Hinata could only nod weakly. She had to get home soon and think up another plan to get out of this mess.

* * *

The dreaded Saturday night was finally around the corner. It was amazing how fast the week grown by when you didn't want it to come. But as the hands of time were moving, the gears inside Hinata's brain were moving too.

She already had a plan up in her sleeve.

It wasn't a very great plan, and truth to be told it was kinda lame. But Hinata was sure her friends would have no choice but to let it go again this time.

The only weakness of this plan was... she never actually try this out before.

As Hinata was brushing her long lavender hair swiftly, her mind was wandering towards the mess she had created for herself. Who was she trying to fool here? Was it Sakura? Was it Ino?

But why did she want to get this far to fool all of them?

At first she did all of these just to nurse her broken-heart, and to show Naruto that she wasn't a pathetic girl which was still head over heels to him. It was a great feeling actually to think that you have a boyfriend, having someone that would be there for you in the fleeting ups and frightening downs of your life.

But the truth was Hinata still couldn't get over Naruto, she still love the boy with all her heart, and she didn't shy to admit that the boyfriend she keep imagining was the blonde-haired ninja.

Though that simple fact would always remain as her own little secret.

Who knew what Sakura would do to her if she knew another kunoichi had her boyfriend in their dreams? The talented medic-nin was also known for her great possessiveness over her boyfriend.

Hinata sighed and put down her brush, and then carefully put her hair up and hold them in their place with a beautiful hair ornament.

Once it securely held her hair together, Hinata stood in front of her mirror and twirled herself. Her lavender kimono fell gracefully and reached her ankle, the purple obi sash tightened securely around her waist, flattening her already flat stomach. Two soft curls framing her face, and as the final touch Hinata sprayed green-tea perfume to her delicate neck.

And she was ready.

She didn't forget to grab the wrapped gift for Tenten before heading out of her room towards the back of the house, where her father usually sat and enjoying the night.

"Father," She said in her softest voice, afraid to ruin her father's mood, "I'm going to Tenten's birthaday party."

Hiashi Hyuuga was silent for a moment before answering, "Make sure you distant yourself from any liquor Hinata. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Father." Hinata bowed before making her way out of the main house complex, silently apologizing to her father that she couldn't keep his words.

* * *

When Hinata made her entrance inside Tenten's house, it was already crowded with ninjas that arranged from lower chuunin until higher-ranked jounin.

Hinata tried to find the birthday girl as she made her way further inside the house while trying her best to avoid bumping into any ninjas.

It wasn't a hard task because originally no one really noticed the Hyuuga heiress presence anyway.

The brunette kunoichi was found up against the kitchen wall with her cousin molding her face like there's no tomorrow. Hinata walked up to them and cleared her throat.

It took Neji two minutes to let go his girlfriend before acknowledging Hinata's presence. "H-Hinata-sama," he bowed with flushed face.

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata said before turned her attention to the beautiful brown haired kunoichi. "Happy birthday Tenten-chan," she developed her in a warm hug.

"Thank you Hinata-sama," Tenten said before letting Hinata go. "I thought you won't make it down here," she giggled, "I'm glad you do!"

"Why are you here alone Hinata-sama? I heard that you're going to bring your boyfriend here." Apparently Ino and Sakura had decided to take the liberty to announce her unofficial relationship to their friends.

"W-well, h-he's gonna b-be here shortly," Hinata was back in her stuttering mode. "H-He still has some business downtown, s-so I'm g-gonna wait for him, y-you two e-enjoy your night," Hinata excused herself, leaving the two shinobis behind so they wouldn't ask about her relationship any further, especially Neji.

Up until now, Hinata was glad that Neji never interrogate her about her non-existent boyfriend. Her cousin was well-known with his ability as human-lie-detector. Hinata thought it must be something dealing with Tenten, maybe the pretty brunette told him to keep his business to himself and to leave her alone.

Hinata was glad though, otherwise her years of hard work to gain the respect from him would be crashed down to the earth.

Without she realized, Hinata made her way to the living room, where she found most of the liquors gathered. Some of the bottle were half-empty though, but she didn't care. She quickly grabbed the first bottle that met her eyes and gulped down the remnants of the drink.

When the bottle in her hands was emptied, she grabbed two more bottles from the table and made a bee-line to the window which overlooked the scenery of Tenten's garden.

As each of the bottles were emptied, Hinata felt her head became lighter and lighter. She suddenly didn't really care if Naruto would not ever look at her way for the rest of her pathetic life. She didn't care if Sakura would live a long happy life with Naruto until they have a family of three kids like Sakura said. She didn't care if her father would marry her off to some old strangers. She didn't care about anything.

And it felt really good.

Hinata now wondered, why did everyone insist to stay away from alcohol when it had this amazing effect on human's mind?

"Hinata? Is that you?" Hinata felt a tap on the shoulder which made her turned around.

"O-Oh S-Sakura." Even in her drunken state, Hinata were still stammering her words. But even if she was drunk, she wasn't blind. She could see Naruto besides Sakura, with his hands were holding Sakura in an inappropriate way.

"What are you doing here alone? Where's your boyfriend?"

"W-what? O-Oh! H-He's g-gonna b-be here sooon, you want some drink Sa-ku-ra?" Hinata giggled as she thrust the bottle in her hands to the pink-haired kunoichi's face.

"Wow! You gotta boyfriend Hinata? Why don't you ever tell me?" The surprise was clear in Naruto's voice, but Hinata didn't care about that.

"Why should I tell you? Even if I do, would you even care?" Now, all the traces of stammers had gone, leaving a heavily drunk Hinata with a little bit of conscience in her mind.

"Of course I would. You're a..."

Before Naruto could finish his line, Hinata had cut him, "Really? Wow! All those years I've been trying to get you to care for me, all I really had to do is to get a boyfriend?"

The look of astonishment in Naruto and Sakura's face was priceless. But that only encouraged Hinata more.

"Everytime I tried to make a lunchbox for you, have you ever noticed my feeling? All those times I sent ointments for you, did you know they were from me? All you ever care about was Sakura, Sakura this Sakura that."

Now this was getting out of hand. Inside her, Hinata was panicked. She couldn't control her words. All she wanted to say originally was to brag about her boyfriend to Naruto so she won't look pathetic.

But now disaster was coming out from her mouth.

"Hey, Hinata... Stop that you're drunk." Sakura placed her hand carefully on Hinata's shoulder, an unbelievable look printed on her face.

"No, _you _are the one who have to stop that Sakura!" Hinata slapped Sakura's hand away from her shoulder. "Your fake kindness disgusts me to no end! All those times you told me about your adventures in bedroom with Naruto, your intention is to torture me right?"

Hinata was shouting her words now, her hands moved frantically on her side, sending the bottles in her grasp fell to the floor, creating a loud-crashing sound which got everyone's attention.

Neji and Tenten appeared from the kitchen, the birthday girl quickly ran to Hinata to restrain her from doing anything further.

"Stop that Hinata-sama, I won't let anyone ruin my party, not even if you're _my boyfriend's_ cousin," she whispered dangerously. And Hinata knew she had to take that warning as a threat.

"Don't worry Tenten, I'm not gonna ruin your party. I'm about to make my leave from here. Another minute of being in the presence of this couple," she nodded her head towards Naruto and Sakura, "and I'll puke my tummy."

Clumsily and with eyes of all ninjas in the room following her, Hinata made her way out of Tenten's house. She was barely there for twenty minutes and she had made sure her action tonight would be the hottest gossip for the next two months.

Murmurs of gossips could already be heard throughout the house as the Hyuuga heiress stumbled her way to the door. _The Hyuuga heiress was still in love with Naruto? She wanted to take away Naruto from Sakura? I never knew the Hyuuga Hinata is actually a drunkard._

From outside, Hinata Hyuuga looked like she barely awoke, but in the inside all her senses were alerted. She was fully realized of what happened inside there, and not regretting any single words she had said tonight.

She didn't care either if Neji reported her behavior tonight to her father. She was ready with all kind of punishments her father going to throw to her.

In some strange ways, Hinata felt relieved when she walked out of Tenten's house that night.

* * *

No one mess around with Sabaku no Gaara... and his siblings.

That was the first thing that came into Gaara's mind when his brother was cursing out to his heart's content after he found out that his wallet had been stolen.

As the three of them made their way from Konoha's entrance get to the busy street in the center of the village, Kazekage had ordered his escort ninjas to retreat, because no attacks that Kazekage could not handle in the middle of a village like this.

Unfortunately, when the famous Sand Siblings were walking down the street towards their appointed inn, a group of thieves had also realized who they were and how much money could they possibly brought with them.

Seeing that the Kazekage could probably crush you to death even for the slightest touch, the thieves didn't dare to try their luck on him. So did to his sister who was carrying a giant fan behind her back.

The only one who looked harmful was Kazekage's brother. Which was explaining why Kankurou was practically throwing everything in his arm-length radius towards the wall that evening.

As Temari was comforting her brother and telling him she would handle all of his expenses during their stay here, Gaara made his way out of Kankurou's suit to deal with this problem in his way.

Which was the hard way.

Now, standing on top of a building in the near the central of Konohagakure, Gaara silently watching his preys who were stumbling down the street.

It wasn't difficult to track those thieves down; they left all their traces on Kankurou's pants in their attempt to steal his brother's money. He used his sand to track down the exact person who possessed the fingerprints like that.

And they led Gaara to this group of punk who were walking drowsily down the street. It didn't take a genius to figure out they had just used Kankurou's money to have a liquor party.

The image of Kankurou's money that he earned in an honest way was used for something as low as liquor party alone had made Gaara's blood boil. These punks would sure got a hell of a night once he done with them.

Gaara's thought was distracted when he saw his prey stopped right below a street light. It seemed whatever it was that made them stop, surely caught their interest for they made a circle around that thing.

He leaned his body slightly to take a closer look, and notice it was a person they were surrounding.

They talked for a moment before one of them made a move to touch that person. The person apparently wasn't an ordinary person because as soon as the thief touched them, he or she immediately jumped back several feet away from them.

Now, this was interesting.

Gaara decided to take a closer look so he descended down to a tree branch, where he was well-hidden, but could still see the ongoing thing below.

The person who was unfortunately met these thieves was a woman, as Gaara noticed her kimono. Some of the thieves also jumped behind the woman, preventing her to escape.

One of the thieves, took hold of the woman's wrist, and then forced her head to look up to him. What Gaara saw clearly surprised those thieves as well.

Below the dim street light, a pair of pale lavender eyes was glinting in the darkness of the street.

_A Hyuuga_.

"Well, well, what do we got here? A Hyuuga! And a pretty one too," the man who caught her wrist sneered disgustingly. Her friends were giving sinister chuckle when they saw the scared look on the Hyuuga's eyes.

Gaara frowned at this sight. Hyuuga was a powerful clan, any member of their clan could take down these punks in a minute. But why this woman looked afraid?

Before Gaara could formulate any answer for his question, the Hyuuga surprised them by smacking her head forward towards the man who caught her wrist. The impact was hard enough that the man was thrown to the street, making all of his friends stared at him in shock.

The Hyuuga took that time to make her escape, she ran as quickly as her kimono-clad body could carry her. All the time she took something out of the small bag in her hand.

She didn't escape far as one of the punks chased her and pulled her hair roughly. Gaara thought she would lose her balance, but instead of getting slammed to the street like Gaara predicted, she flipped her body and hit her attacker's hand with a small fan.

The man shrieked and cursing her while holding his hand.

Gaara smirked at the Hyuuga, it seemed that she didn't have any weapon with her, so she used a small fan. _But it's still better of she used her fingers._

When the Hyuuga landed on both of her feet, her knees gave away and she slumped down. The thieves didn't waste that time and immediately thrown their body at her, pinning her hands roughly to the street.

They made a mistake for not holding her feet at the same time.

She spread both of her feet up in the air, tearing the kimono which covered her leg, and then she slammed her feet down to the heads of her attackers, causing the grips on her hand lessened.

The Hyuuga took that time to press her fingers to a certain part in their forehead, and both her attackers slumped down unconsciously.

Before she could stand up, the man whom the Hyuuga knocked down earlier with her head, was charging at her and then landed a blow right on her stomach.

The blow was powerful enough to make the Hyuuga lost her consciousness.

"Shit, what an irritating bitch." The man said as she wiped out some blood off of his forehead. "But today sure is my lucky day. First, a Kazekage's brother, and now a Hyuuga." He laughed maniacally, "Fortune is on my side today."

He crouched down to the Hyuuga woman, and opened one of her eyelids, "Now, let's see how much money people would pay for this one creepy eye?" he took out a kunai and ready to slit the woman's eye.

But before he could poke the girl's eye out of its socket, a stream of sand curled around his wrist, the grip was dangerously tight that it his vein could be cut in any seconds. The thief dropped his kunai and screamed loudly.

His scream was louder once he learned whom her attacker was. The sight of the red-head Kage increased the terror in his scream. "K-K-Ka-Kazekage!"

"Well well, look what we got here," Gaara said in a mocking tone. The continuous scream finally got into his temper, so he gagged the thief with his sand.

"Let's just say, you are not so fortunate today for not getting knocked off by the Hyuuga." Gaara glanced at the young woman, "and have to face me."

The sand was now circling the poor man's body like a snake, slowly enveloping him in a cocoon. "A little advice from me, next time," Gaara chuckled at that, "_if_ there's a next time, check your victim first before you jammed their pocket, moron."

The man's scream was fully engulfed now, "Now, rest in peace," Gaara didn't care if he was killing a citizen of Konoha. The man was a criminal. Hokage should thanked him for doing the dirty work for her. "Sabaku Kyuu." At his command, the sand cocoon immediately crushed the human inside, his blood was leaking through the sand.

Gaara didn't find the pathetic man's blood interesting; instead he walked over towards the unconscious Hyuuga. Her torn Kimono showing a pair of, Gaara must admit, beautiful legs.

As Gaara crouched down to take the Hyuuga in his arms, he realized that this Hyuuga was not an ordinary Hyuuga. She was their heiress.

"On a second thought," Gaara whispered to no one in particular, "I think you were lucky to be killed by me. Attacking a Hyuuga heiress," he chuckled, "You're really lucky the whole clan didn't hunt you down."

Gaara knew this girl because he had met her several times in the past. Her father tried to marry her off to him. But he directly, or rather cruelly, refused. The girl stuttered too much, and it annoyed him to no end. If she didn't have a backbone to stand for her own self, how could she possibly have a gut to stand for her clan?

When the heiress was safe in his arms, Gaara caught the smell of her breath, it was awful. Exactly like how Temari was smelled when she was drunk.

_Could it be she was drunk too?_

No wonder the girl got beaten up pretty easily. But why was she drunk? The Hyuuga heiress sure didn't look like a type of girl that would drinking much and wandering on a street alone in the middle of the night.

There must be some explanations, but Gaara didn't intend to sniff into another people's business. So he just did what other normal shinobi would do to help a fainted woman on the street, carry her straight to her home.

Gaara stood up; carrying the Hyuuga heiress bridal-style as his stained sand was seeping back to his gourd.

Four years ago, Gaara would probably just leave the girl on the street, or possibly kill her. But he had changed now, thanks to a certain blonde haired ninja. There was no way the new Gaara would leave the fainted woman alone there, especially after he knew she was an heiress of a powerful clan in his alliance's village.

As Gaara made his way to the Hyuuga compound, which once again, wasn't so hard to be located, he failed to notice the young heiress' grip on his robe.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I hope I didn't make Gaara or Hinata too OOC Also, Hinata and the others are all eighteen years old here, which was a legal age of drinking in my country.  
**

**Please let me know how you find this story. I don't mind flames, but I really appreciate constructive criticisms. xo  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Both Hinata and Gaara might be a little OOC here, especially Gaara.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: I'm Interested in Your Talent**

Hinata sighed in defeat as she was staring out of her window. These last two days had been a disaster for her, All thanks to Tenten's birthday party.

The next morning when she woke up after that dreaded party, Hinata found her father sitting calmly on her bedside, which she didn't find calming at all. When her father was that calm, it could only mean one thing, he was furious.

She knew immediately somethng was happened last night.

And then Hiashi Hyuuga started to give his daughter a lecture of her lifetime. He kept on and on about the dangers of alcohol and parading drunk on the street alone in the middle of the night. He didn't even give her a chance to explain herself.

It was not the harsh or sinister words he'd thrown at her that made her hurt. It was the disappointed look on his face.

Hinata knew she never made her father proud, but never in her life she heard the clear disappointment in his voice."I'm disappointed at you Hinata," he said with a soft voice. It would be so much better if he yelled those words at her. She had this sick feeling on her chest, and a constant whisper inside her head which was telling her how pathetic she was.

When her father had calmed down a little, Hinata asked him what happened to her last night. And wished that she didn't ask that question.

Her father had gone rampage all over again for her being unaware of what happened to her last night. "You fell asleep in front of the compound! What if Akira didn't find you? Some psycho might just pick up your body and mutilated you into pieces then unreaveled our clan's secret and sold it to some dangerous organization!"

So she decided to ask the important questions later to Akira, who apparently found her last night.

Before her father left her room that morning, he made it clear to Hinata that she was punished and not being allowed outside the main house for one whole week. No train, no work out, no meeting friends, enough to make her felt devastated.

Later that day, Hinata summoned Akira to her private garden to interrogate him. The young boy admitted that he found Hinata with torn kimono and unkempt hair sleeping in front of the Hyuuga compound while he was on his patrol.

She didn't remember anything about walking home. All she remembered was yelling some God-knows-what lines in Tenten's party and went home. But why was her kimono torn?

Hinata gasped at that thought. What if somebody raped her?

The thought alone had sent shuddered down her spine. Hinata quickly dismissed Akira after saying her thanks and ran to the bathroom inside her chamber.

She stripped down her clothes and sat inside her bathtub. Then slowly and shamefully, she spread her legs and bowed her head so she could look at the folds between her legs.

She couldn't see anything unusual.

That was when she remembered about a trick in one of the novel she once read. The girl in the novel thought her friend had taken advantage from her by poppin her cherry. So the girl decided to check her virginity by shoving a finger down her vagina.

With face as red as tomato, Hinata silently activated her Byakugan, and checked if someone was spying on her. Shoving your finger down your womanhood in a house full of Byakugan users wasn't exactly a smart idea.

After making sure no one was watching her, Hinata slowly slipped her index finger right between the folds. When she felt some resistance, she almost cried in relief.

But that was just raising another question, what happened to her kimono and her hair?

Before Hinata could dwell with her thoughts further, she found Neji in front of her room. By the looks of it, Hinata already knew she was going to get another lecture.

It turned out Neji was blaming Hinata for the punishments which he also got from Hiashi. Apparently, her father thought because Neji wasn't keeping an eye on the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata ended up drinking alcohol and wandering in the street in the middle of the night.

Hinata was glad though that she wasn't the only one who got punished here.

After that Neji told her a piece of information that made Hinata almost glad about her punishment and ready to commit this punishment for the rest of her life. "After you left, Sakura, Naruto, and the others were talking about you and your... antics last night. It appeared that Naruto was oblivious to your attraction towards him. And he was pretty shocked when hearing it from you... that way. There were also some rumors saying that you were only made up those boyfriend stories, and doing that only to gain Naruto's attention. I... I am sorry Hinata-sama," Neji ended his explanation by bowing down his head, unable to look at his superior.

"I-In o-other w-words, t-the v-village n-now s-see me a-as a pathetic liar who is de-desperately in l-love with N-Naruto?"

Neji only bowed his head deeper, he didn't confirm Hinata's prediction, nor declined it. Hinata took that as a yes anyway.

"C-can you l-leave m-me a-alone, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata knew her voice was already giving away all emotions that she felt right now.

As Neji left the room, Hinata stared into her small herbal garden and took a deep shaky breath. It was official now. Hyuuga Hinata's reputations were torn into pieces. It was only a matter of time until the rumors reached her father's ears.

By that time, her father would probably sent her faraway from here to marry some merchant lord, or if they were lucky a member of daimyo's family.

One night, just one night, a simple night was changing her life forever.

She shouldn't have agreed to Sakura and Ino's invitation in the first place. She should have known that it would all turn out like this.

But what could she do now?

Helplessness was already a part of her ever since she was born. "What should I do mother?" she whispered softly to no one in particular. "What should I do?"

Finally she broke down to cry.

* * *

After crying for the umpteenth time, four days after her dad gave the punishment, Hinata had decided it was the time to go against him.

She had already packed fresh clothes, towels, and some food in case if she was hungry. After checking her backpack for the last time, Hinata activated her bloodline limit and checked if her father, Neji, or her sister Hanabi were still awake.

Apparently her father had decided to call it a night and was sleeping peacefully now, just like Hanabi. While Neji, well Neji was no where to be found.

_He was probably off to his girlfriend's house anyway_.

Knowing that she was safe, Hinata started to sneak out her window and jumped up to the roof. The moon was full tonight, so even without the byakugan, Hinata could easily spot the patrols who were guarding her house.

Sneaking past them wasn't difficult, and soon Hinata had found herself in the outside gate of Konoha, heading towards the deep forest.

Anyone who accidentally passed by the gate would probably think she was going to run away somewhere.

But she wasn't.

Running away from her problems for a while yes, but not running away from her life forever.

When the Hyuuga heiress had run three miles outside Konoha's gate, she halted into stop right in front of a giant rock covered with a curtain of Ivy.

Anyone who passed by this rock must thought it was just another big plain rock without anything to look at. But Hinata was not any ordinary person, with her Byakugan, she could spot what was hidden behind it.

Walking straight through the curtain of Ivy, she didn't find any barrier preventing her from walking further, the rock has a giant hole in it which was perfectly covered by the hanging curtain of plants.

Right beyond the giant big rock laid what Hinata always believed was the most beautiful waterfall on earth.

She inhaled the scent of the forest deeply, getting as much oxygen as possible inside her lungs. It's been a long time since the last time she took her bath here, probably around a week ago. And after going through so much depression, Hinata thought she deserved her moment of relaxation here.

The moon was shining brightly tonight, so Hinata didn't have to use her byakugan. The waterfall looked very perfect as the moonlight reflected on the water.

She found this waterfall when she was still an eight years old genin and doing a mission of finding a missing pet. Her team was split up in the forest, and Hinata's byakugan apparently allowed her to discover this magnificent waterfall.

Later that night, she had a huge fight with Neji, and her dad ended up taking Neji's side instead of her, his own daughter, and punished her. The little heiress was heartbroken and found herself back in this forest and crying to her heart's content.

From then on, every time she felt sad, she always found herself in this waterfall, and let its beauty comforting her.

But as she grown up, she began to realize that her body had changed so much. That was when she was no longer enjoying her bath in the main house. If she took her guard down evem for one second, someone could easily peek on her.

So she began to come here frequently. She even had her own bathing supply hidden below a rock.

But that didn't mean taking a bath in an open air was safe from any perverts. But Hinata had always made sure that she was alone whenever she decided to take her bath in, dare she said it? _Her _waterfall.

After placing her backpack down on a rock, Hinata made her way to the lakeside, and then took off her sandals before she dipped her feet to the cool water.

A dreamy sigh escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes.

_This is heaven_.

Hinata then began to take off her clothes, secretly giving a strip tease to herself, and then chuckled at that thought.

Hinata and strip tease didn't exactly belong in the same sentence.

As soon as she was naked, she stood on the rock and quickly jumped to the water. She let herself swimming to the certain depth of the lake, allowing every inch of her skin feeling the coolness of the water.

When her lungs had run out of oxygen, Hinata swam gracefully to the surface, tossing her long lavender hair to the back as she was refilling her lungs.

"This feels really great," she sighed dreamily again and then breathed in as much air as possible before dip herself into the lake again.

After several minutes of swimming around the lake, Hinata finally ended up in the bottom of the waterfall. Allowing some of her chakras to flow to her legs and let them focused there, making her able to stand on the water.

This was an old trick that she had learnt from a long time ago.

She began to focus some more chakras to her palm, and then touching the fallen water as she diffused a little of her chakra to them. The water eventually moving with her palms, as her body twirling the water was following her movement by wrapping themselves around her like the finest silk.

The Hyuuga heiress made some more movements to wash her long lavender tresses and to wash away all the dirt in her private area, she let out moans of contentment as she did so.

Hinata could play with the water for hours, without being afraid her hands would get wrinkly, but eventually, after she felt her body needed some warmth, Hinata swam back to the lakeside to retrieve her towel.

Only to find all of her belongings were not in their place.

Although her heart was racing a million mile per hour, Hinata tried to stay calm. Her breath was shaking and her knees felt like a pair of jell-o both because of fear and the sudden cold temperature.

Whoever took away her clothes, they had done it so well without the Hyuuga heiress realized their presence.

And people who could hide their chakra so well must be a high class ninja.

Unconsciously, her arms were crossing protectively in front of her chest as her back was hunched slightly.

She tried not to think about getting ambushed while being naked like this.

With a shaky hands, Hinata made some required hand seals and whispered, "Byakugan."

The veins around her eyes began popping, and to Hinata's horror, whoever the person who took her clothes away was standing right behind her.

Her breathing became short and ragged now, while her body was shaking wildly as if it was screaming for her to run away.

But she couldn't.

Fear has numbed all of her senses.

And then she felt it.

"Looking for your clothes, Hyuuga-san?" the deep husky voice asked in her ear. Hinata immediately knew he was a man. His warm breath was tickling her cold shoulder.

Tears were pooling in Hinata's lavender-pale eyes and threatening to fall anytime soon. But she refused to just give up like a coward.

_But isn't that what she has always been all these years? Being a coward?_

Yes that's true. But she couldn't just give up now. What would his father reaction if he knew his heir was dead without any traces of resistance? He would never give her a proper funeral.

If she would die, she would die in honor. That was the last thing she could do to protect her pride.

"W-w-wh-what d-do y-you w-want?" Her questions came out more like sobs. No tinge of braveness was present.

He chuckled slightly, "Are you sure you want to know what my intention is?" He was teasing her! He was clearly enjoying her fear. This made Hinata's blood boil slightly.

"G-g-give me b-back m-my clothes," Hinata forced harshness in her voice, but in the end they still wavered.

"You seem to be more comfortable without them, especially in the water," he teased her again.

That's it, Hinata had had enough; with her byakugan still activated Hinata knew precisely where to strike this person so he wouldn't be able to breathe anymore for the rest of his perverted life.

Focusing her chakra in her palms, Hinata counted until three before she twirled her body and striked her attacker's chest with her palm.

Only to have her palm straightly connected into a wall of sand.

Her eyes widened.

Red hair, love tattoo, and black rimmed eyes, there was no way Hinata could forget the nightmares that this man had created to her all those years ago.

All bravery was gone, and chakra had drained from her palm, the frightened look was back on her eyes once again as she backed away slowly.

"K-K-Ka-Kazekage-sama,"

The red-haired man was exploring her body with his eyes with smirk playing on his thin lips. The naked girl quickly crossed her arms in front of her ample chest protectively while blushing from head to toe.

This man had to be kidding. It was two years ago when he made it clear that he despise the mere sight of her, declining her father's proposal of marriage, and humiliating her in front of the entire Hyuuga's elders.

And now, he appeared before her out of nowhere, and stealing her clothes? What did he want this time?

But Hinata didn't have a time to think about that. She had to retrieve her clothes back.

"P-Please, K-K-Kazekage-sama, g-give m-me b-back my clothes, t-this is e-embarrassing," there was no way Hinata Hyuuga would win over this man. Both of them knew that. Hinata's only way to win her clothes was to beg them from him.

"You really have a nice body Hyuuga-san," Said the Kazekage, clearly ignoring the Hyuuga heiress' plea.

"A-arigato. B-but I-I really need m-my clothes ba-back Kazekage-sama," If Hinata wasn't in this state, she would surely flipped if a Kage like him was praising her look. No one, in her eighteen years of miserable life, ever compliment her looks.

Instead of granting her request, the red-haired turned his back towards her and faced the lake. "Why don't you go back to the water once again, and show me the way you moved that water."

"W-what?"

But before she could register what the red hair was asking her to do, a stream of sand was curling around her waist and lifted her up.

"W-wha? Hey stop!" She was focusing her chakra on palms and tried to break the firm grip of sand around her waist. But the sand didn't budge and bringing her straight to the center of the lake.

_What the fuck does he want?_

"Ka-Kazekage-sama s-stop!"

The sand released its grip on her, making her fall to the water. She was drowned from a moment, still can't believe what the Kazekage was doing to her.

If he wanted to kill her, he could just squeeze her body to death with that sand, not drowning her!

The Hyuuga heiress swam back to the surface and floated there, all the while eyeing the Kazekage with confusion printed on her face.

"Swim." He ordered.

Hinata had no choice but to obey him. Swimming was better anyway than to stand naked before him. So the lavender haired girl began to swim around the lake, trying to avoid a certain pair of azure eyes which were following her move since then.

"Now move the water."

She stopped swimming and looked at the red-haired Kage. It was ridiculous. Moving the water was for the shower purpose only. She wasn't going to do it in front of him.

"I'll rip your clothes off you don't do it."

But then again, if he told her to do that, it meant the Kazekage had seen her doing that earlier. It wouldn't hurt her to do it once again.

_Would it?_

Hinata began to swim to the waterfall again. Once she was under the falling water, Hinata began the focus the chakra to her palms once again, and concentrate herself to move the water, all the time keeping her eyes on the red-haired Kage who was watching her every move.

Once the water was making a perfect curl around her body, Hinata dared herself to talk to the Kage again. "Is this okay?"

The Kazekage only nodded his head, and Hinata immediately dropped herself to the water once again, trying to hide herself from Kazekage's watchful eyes.

"Come here."

Before Hinata could react, the sands already curled around her wrists and dragged her to the lakeside, to where the Kazekage was standing.

_Will she ever __make __a__ decision for herself?_

When the Hyuuga heiress was completely out of the water, from the corner of her eyes she could see another stream of sand was bringing her purple towel to her and wrapped her with it.

That was very sweet of them. But then again, the sand was controlled by his master, so if she complimented the sand, she was complimenting their master.

"I never know Hyuuga could control water."

Hinata was surprised when the Kazekage suddenly broke the silence. "N-n-no. A-actually w-we ca-can't."

The Kazekage didn't say anything; and Hinata took that as a sign to continue. "W-well, i-it is not the matter of elements or any bloodline limit, as long as w-we can control our chakra perfectly, w-we can control a-any elements we want as well."

"Show me."

"I-I've showed you t-the w-water earlier..." Before she could finish, she was cut by Gaara.

"Move my sand."

Hinata froze. Move his sand? Was he outta his mind?

"I-I can't," she protested weakly.

"Just try. I'll free my sand from any traces of my chakra."

_Just try, just try. He said to just try it out. He won't get mad if I failed, will he?_

So the Hyuuga crouched down to her knees and focused her chakra on her palms again, but this time all of her concentrations were directed to the sand beneath her. She positioned her palm just above the sand, and slowly moved it to the right.

The sand shifted slightly before it moved to the right as well, clearly imitating Hinata's palm movement.

Hinata gasped at this and immediately lost all her concentrations, her body was tumbled to the back.

"You moved it." He calmly said. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

And then ever so lowly, he also crouched himself down to Hinata's level, "I'm interested in your talent."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. Please tell me what you think. and thanks for reading. xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm it took me a very long time to update this. And I know this chapter isn't as long as the other previous chapters. Please read this and bear with me .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: And... She Lost Her Sanctuary**

It wasn't his plan to get lost in the woods; in fact Gaara was almost sure that he was imagining the Hyuuga heiress was sneaking out to the forest. And when his body unconsciously decided to follow the girl, he suddenly lost her.

It was weird, and almost seemed magical. One second she was in front of a rock, and then next, poof! She suddenly disappeared out of the thin air.

Was that girl just a figment of his imagination? But if that girl was _really_ his imagination, instead of wearing a kunoichi attire, she should be wearing a simple transparent gown without undergarment.

No, Gaara was sure she was a human. He wasn't that stupid to just running after a phatamorghana.

So finally he found himself standing beside the rock where the Hyuuga heiress mysteriously disappeared. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the chakra presence around him.

Yes, he could feel it, the sparkling white chakra coming from... inside the rock?

Following his instinct, the young Kage touch the plants which covering the rock, and instead of finding a barrier, Gaara found his hand touching an empty air. His eyes widened at this.

Carefully, he stepped inside the rock, and realized that rock was actually a small cave, and nature brilliantly hid it with the plants which making a curtain on its mouth.

Walking further inside the cave, Gaara was welcomed with the sight of the most beautiful waterfall he had ever seen, and a certain beautiful indigo haired kunoichi who was standing with her back towards him and slowly taking off her clothes in an alluring way.

It was almost like she was stripping herself for him. Just thinking about that made his blood rushed to lower part of his body.

The Hyuuga heiress stood there with only her bra and panties on, the jacket and pants were tossed carelessly on the rock beside her. And then ever so slowly, she traced the outline of her panties agonizingly, before hooked them to her fingers and pulled them down. A pair of ample creamy butt was bared before his eyes.

Gaara groaned at this sight.

Was this girl working in a strip club or something?

Her fingers then moved up to the front, Gaara wasn't sure what she was doing. If the panties had off, then bra would come off next. Then shouldn't she unclasp the bra?

To his surprise, the bra was already tossed off to the side, leaving Hyuuga Hinata with her birth attire. There's only one conclusion in his mind, the bra's clasp was in the front. And surprisingly he found this fact quite... arousing.

Gaara didn't stare at her long before the indigo-haired heiress jumped in to the water. He took this as a time to move his position from the cave's entrance to the tree nearby, carefully hiding his chakra signature along the process.

The girl was a good swimmer he must say, and she could hold her breath long under the water.

But when she came off to the surface, Gaara almost moaned.

It was probably the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his nineteen years of life.

Long indigo tresses were tossed to her back while her neck arched, showing the creamy skin of her neck. Chests, oh her chest, were heaving up and down making her ample breasts jiggle. Her eyes were closed and lips were slightly parted.

Gaara felt himself like a teenage who was watching porn for the first time.

Except this girl who supposed to be the porn, wasn't faking the entire scene, she was all natural.

Gaara watched as the girl slowly swam to the waterfall, and to his amazement, the girl started to move the fallen water with her palms and making them swirled around her luscious body.

_She could control water?_ Now, this is an interesting fact. Aren't Hyuugas well-known for their Byakugan and their amazing chakra control? He never heard that they could control elements too.

Curiosity got the better of him, so he decided to play a little game with this woman to see her reaction.

His sand moved silently on his will, crawling to the rock where the Hyuuga heiress placed all her belongings and kept it somewhere. _How careless_, Gaara thought to himself, _Has it never occurred to her that someone could probably stole her stuffs?_

After his sand done its job, Gaara noticed that the Hyuuga girl had decided to call it a shower and watched as water fell softly into the lake beneath her feet. Gaara smirked at this; he couldn't wait to see the girl's reaction. His smirk widened as she saw the terrified look on her face.

And then, he finally decided to uncover her chakra signature and descended down the tree to surprise the indigo haired girl.

* * *

This was not the position she would have liked to be in, sprawled on the ground with a man who had spent his youth as a psychotic murderer hovering over her. And not to mention the man who was also a former demon-vessel was an absolutely gorgeous man.

Both the Hyuuga heiress and the Kazekage were fully realized that the woman had nothing covering herself except a towel which wrapped loosely around her.

The fact of being naked with a handsome man only several inches away from her made Hinata squirmed uncomfortably in her place, her face and body were flushed in embarrassment.

She was trying to look at anywhere except to the man above her, and found the buckle of his belt seemed interesting.

"I'm interested in your talent." He said, his voice was husky.

Hinata bit her lower lips, confusion was filling every cells in her brain. No one had ever praise her with such a statement before. So she was utterly clueless why this man, whose rank was way above her, gave her such a compliment.

"Dōmo arigatō K-Kazekage-sama," Hinata mumbled quietly, eyes were still on Kazekage's belt buckle. "Um, c-can you p-please move a-away?"

When she realized how rude she sounds, she quickly corrected it, "I-I don't mean it that way, i-it's just th-this is really embarrassing. S-so p-please move."

Hinata sneaked a look towards the man above her and noticed that he wasn't staring at her face, but to a certain part on her chest which she failed to cover with the small towel.

Surprised, Hinata quickly pulled the towel to her neck, and backed away from the Kazekage as far as possible making her skin got scratched by the roughness of the earth beneath her.

Only to find her back clashed against a solid rock where she used to sit on.

Now, Hinata was trapped. She felt like a rabbit who got cornered by a wolf and had anywhere to go.

Gaara stayed at his place, but his eyes were following the scared girl's every movements.

"I never see a woman's body before." he said calmly and then sitting cross-legged on the ground.

Hinata was very relieved when the Kazekage didn't make any motion to shortened the distance between them. So she relaxed her back slightly and gave Gaara a nervous smile.

The man had seen her in her birth attire. Which was a big deal, because he was actually the very first one who had seen her naked in her grown up body.

She always imagined it would be Naruto who would see her naked first. But no, the special place which she had been reserved for Naruto was taken up by this psychotic, mentally-unstable, and perverted version of Naruto.

"You make me excited. Especially when I saw you making those waters running over your body. It was... pretty."

Hinata's mouth gaped at this.

Okay, wait was it her who was pretty or the sight of her making the water swirled around her body? Either way, it was still her. He was saying that she was pretty.

_He _was saying that _she _was pretty.

_He_, the most powerful man in Suna, was saying _she_, the weakest kunoichi in rookie nine and also the disgrace of Hyuuga clan, was pretty?

If it was possible, Hinata's already red face was getting redder.

"D-Dōmo arigatō K-Kazekage-sama." she whispered bashfully. Now, she suddenly thought this man wasn't so dangerous or perverted anymore.

If Hinata wasn't too engrossed with her mind, she would have noticed the Kazekage who had moved from his place to straddle her. "I want to have it," he said, making Hinata jumped at the sudden voice right beside her ear.

She couldn't move anywhere now. He had blocked any spaces for her to escape. Hinata could feel it now, her head was spinning, and her breathing became shallow. She was going to faint.

"H-have wh-what?" She managed to whisper the words.

"Your talent, Hyuuga. You are gifted with that perfect chakra control." He whispered the words with his sexy deep voice, tickling every inches of Hinata's body. "Give your talents to me."

Then she felt something warm and wet was licking her earlobe. Hinata's eyes fluttered slightly, making it half-closed. A moan unconsciously escaped from her throat.

"K-Kazekage-sama, s-stop." Ignoring her weak protest, the red-haired Kage proceed her licking into biting and sucking. And before she realized it, she was already sprawled on her back to the forest floor while the man above her continued his ministrations down to her neck.

_What is he doing?_ Hinata screamed inside her head.

His tongue moved to the other side of her neck, before licking his way down to her chest. "K-Kage-sama, p-please st-stop." Hinata was really scared when she realized that her voice had betrayed her. Her protests came out more like a moan.

"Say yes." He whispered in her ear while still maintaining his series of biting and sucking.

Hinata had no idea what she should say yes to. Her mind was too occupied with the pleasant feeling of the warm and tickling sensation in the lower part of her body.

"S-Say w-what?" she managed to stutter.

And then she felt it. Gaara's mouth was moving dangerously lower, he had pulled her towel, baring her soft luscious breasts towards him. Hinata's eyes kept widened and widened as she felt that man's tongue licked its way to her nipples which were erect because of the cold night air.

Hinata didn't know how she managed to channel all her chakras on both of her palms, it was probably her womanly instinct to protect herself. Ignoring the tickling yet pleasuring sensation on her bosom, Hinata hit the Kazekage on his chest with all strength she could muster.

Unprepared for the sudden blow on his chest, Gaara was thrown ten feet away because of the impact. Hinata didn't waste her time to watch the Kazekage's face going through different emotions; confused, shocked, and… anger. When Gaara was still recovering from his shock, Hinata had stood on her feet, the towel was wrapped tightly around her, then immediately leaped to the nearest tree.

In case of something like this happened (not encountering the Kazekage, but in case she lost her clothes), Hinata had always prepared another spare clothes safely hidden inside a small cave besides the waterfall. Her destination was that place. She was fully aware that she had enraged the most powerful man in Suna, and she knew that man won't just stood there receiving a blow on his chest and watched her leave. That man would catch up with her in no time.

Hinata didn't want to think about that. It was in the middle of the night and she was leaping from tree to tree without anything but a towel! Of course she was freezing! Her main focus was now getting her clothes to warm up her frozen body.

She was surprised the Kazekage didn't make any attempt to chase her yet, not even with his sand, much to her relief. It wasn't like she wanted that man to chase her, it was just weird, a man with unstable emotion like him didn't get angry after what she did to him. Maybe he let her go? Or maybe he realized that what he had done was wrong and ashamed of himself?

Either way Hinata was relieved that she didn't have to face that man's wrath.

When she arrived at her hiding place, she was glad seeing her spare clothes were still in place, but unfortunately she didn't save any extra sandals. But she shrugged it off, injured feet was better than being frozen to death. Putting her clothes on, Hinata's mind couldn't help but wander again to the earlier event.

She bit her lower lips and dipped her nails to the skin area where Gaara had licked her earlier. She was ashamed of herself. How could she let that psychotic man do such a thing to her body? And worst of all... She liked it! Yes she liked the way his tongue trailing down her neck, teasing her skin. She hated her body for liking wanting that man to continue what he had started.

Sighing in frustration, Hinata quickly put on her clothes. Once she was done, she peeked outside the cave in case Gaara had stood there and ready to ambush her. She dashed out her hiding place when she was sure that the coast was clear, and quickly made her way to the entrance of her secret waterfall, silently praying that Gaara had left so she wouldn't have to encounter him. A relieved sigh escaped from her mouth when the red-haired man was nowhere to be found.

The Hyuuga heiress could feel the cold and rough soil beneath her feet as she walked outside the huge rock which concealing her once secret sanctuary. Now that someone else had also known this place, it was not so secret anymore. She could no longer enjoy her private time here. Gaara would probably announce his discovery to Hokage, or his best friend Naruto, which would tell his girlfriend about this, and knowing how big his girlfriend's mouth was, Hinata was sure this secret waterfall would be known by the entire village by tomorrow afternoon.

Hinata stood there for a long time, neglecting her frozen feet. Her big lavender eyes gazed longingly towards one of her most precious possession which soon wouldn't be hers anymore.

Could life be anymore crueler than this?

* * *

After she got home from her embarrassing encounter with the Kazekage, Hinata Hyuuga quickly locked herself inside her bathroom. She filled her bath tub with hot water, sat on the edge of the tub, and carefully dip her heavily scratched feet inside there. She swore to herself she would never ever run in a forest bare-footed anymore.

As the water did their job in cleaning her wounds, Hinata's thought flow back to the Kazekage and what he had done to her. In a flash the Hyuuga heiress had had her body stripped from her clothes, and stared at her body in disgust. Never in her life had she felt so cheap and dirty like this.

The only thing in her mind at that moment was to scrub her body so hard so she would forget the way that perverted man had touched her. After that, Hinata Hyuuga immediately grabbed a small towel, dipped it inside the water then scrubbed her body furiously, especially in the chest and neck area. The result was beyond her expectation. Sure she felt _clean_ in some ways, but her skin became red and stinging.

Here she was now, sitting on the center of her bed, carefully smearing her handmade ointment over the stinging red skin of her chest. She hissed as the cool ointment touched her tender skin, and bit her tongue to prevent a scream escaped from her mouth.

Once she was done, she gently blew some air over her skin, and cursing herself for being stupid enough to do this on her own body.

Hinata sighed dejectedly after she had placed the ointment on her feet. She didn't realize how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. Her mind then wandered again to the man who had taken her precious possession from her. She wanted to hate him. But then again, the forest wasn't hers from the beginning. It belonged to the people in the Land of Fire. It was just natural if everybody knew that place.

Hinata bit her lips when she thought how selfish she was for wanting that place on her own and didn't want to share it with anybody.

A tear rolled down on her cheek. Not only weak and a liar, but she was selfish too. No wonder Naruto never looked at her way. With that thought continuously repeating in her mind, Hinata Hyuuga cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: okay... so how do you think? Like it? Dislike it? Please tell me what you think!**

**Reviews are mostly appreciated, flamers are welcomed, and I love constructive criticism! XD**

**Anyway, I'm not sure if I could update this regularly because some important exams are coming soon and I have to study study and study . But I promise I will keep writing this until Gaara and Hinata have their happy ending O:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm really sorry for my tardiness. School's been keeping me busy lately x( Thank you for all of you who had kindly reviewed and favourite the previous chapter! I really appreciate it XD**

**Disclaimer: Nah, don't worry Naruto isn't mine x(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Deal with the Devil**

"Hinata-sama, someone has just delivered a package for you," a young servant bowed before Hinata while handing her a medium-box wrapped in brown paper.

Hinata glanced at her servant, then at the box. She rarely received a package, and this was one of those rare moments. She couldn't help but become excited at the mysterious package. "Who sent this Chisa-chan?" she asked and carefully took the box away from her servant.

"A messenger, he said the person who sent this wishes to remain unknown. But he did mention that you will recognize who sent this once you've take a look at what's inside."

Now that only triggered Hinata's curiosity more. After dismissing Chisa, Hinata dashed to her room with the box. Once inside the safety of her room, she carefully tore the wrap to see a white box. She lifted the box lid, and her heart almost leaped out of its ribcage.

Inside the box, her clothes laid innocently. Her clothes from a week ago when she decided to take a bath in the wild. The same clothes which the Kazekage had stolen from her.

With eyes as big as saucers, Hinata lifted her clothes and surprisingly found it to be fresh-laundried and ironed as well. A scroll fell down from the clothes; Hinata took it then unrolled it.

_I believe these belong to you. Even though I still wish to keep the remaining clothes with me, come to Araki Café at 4pm today to retrieve them._

He didn't sign his name at the end of the letter, but Hinata didn't care.

_Is this man sane?_ –was the first thing that came to Hinata's mind. The Hyuuga girl took a look at her clothes once again to check which clothes Gaara still kept with him. Her face burnt once she realized her undergarments were missing.

"That pervert..." She growled under her breath.

A part of Hinata wanted to just let Gaara kept her undergarments, it probably would satisfy his perverted needs. But another part of her, the rational one, rethought her decision and started to voice out some intelligent questions.

_What if someone found those undies with him? He was powerful enough to convince people that _YOU_ were the one who left those clothes with him, not the other way around. People would just think that you're cheaper than you already are._

Hinata paled at this thought.

Without any second thought, Hinata scrambled to her feet and changed her attire to a more suitable yukata to meet the Kazekage. There was no way she would let that man ruined her already broken reputation.

* * *

To be honest, Hiashi's punishment had ended five days ago. But rumors were still going around, so Hinata refused to show herself to the outside world. People in Konoha had long memories, and their memories tend to be longer when it came to hot gossip like the little Hyuuga heiress' secret crush.

This afternoon was an exception though.

She realized she couldn't stay forever inside the safety of her compound. Sooner or later she would be called for a mission and eventually had to face the village. This afternoon walk was a practice, a practice so she could endure all fingers pointed at her snickers behind her back.

Thanks to the Kazekage.

Araki café wasn't difficult to be located, because it was right beside the grand inn where all Konoha's important guesses stayed for the nights. Which was probably why Gaara chose this place, because it was near his inn. But being in the center of the village also meant another thing, so many people would be there, and by the time Hinata reached the appointed place, she was ready to jump over the bridge and just let herself drown in the river.

As she stepped inside the busy café, people stopped their chattering and their attentions were drifted towards her. With burnt cheeks, Hinata scanned the café for a familiar red-head figure, and much to her displeasure, found none.

Sighing heavily, she strolled inside the café while trying her best to ignore the people's whispers―_Wow, she actually had some guts to show up in a place like this! I wonder who she was looking for. Probably Naruto._ And those comments were followed by snickers.

Hinata found a table in a secluded area near the back of the café. Half of her hoped Gaara won't find her here and then he would leave in anger. But she remembered about her undergarments and quickly straightened her back so Gaara would notice her when he arrived.

A waitress came to her table to take her order. Even though Hinata Hyuuga and her antics was the hottest gossip in Konoha, she was still an heir of the noblest clan in that village, so like it or not, that little waitress had to be as polite to her as possible.

Hinata said she would like to wait for her friend first before placing her order. The girl bowed to her politely before running back to the kitchen with hot news that the Hyuuga heiress was waiting for her _friend_ in that café. Hinata sighed at this. Why couldn't people just leave her alone?

After twenty minutes, Hinata was furious and ready to flip the table in front of her. It was already long past four p.m now! And there weren't any signs that Kazekage would show up. The people around her were not helping either. The whispers and snickers became more and more unbearable for her.

_He probably ditch you;_ whispered a voice in her mind. Yes, the probability of that man ditching her never occurred in her mind, when it would most-likely happen. Hinata sighed in defeat. That man probably somewhere with Naruto and his other friends, laughing about how easy it was to manipulate the poor little heiress. Hinata stood up, fishing a few coins out from her pouch. Even though she didn't order anything, she still used this table, and she ought to pay for it.

But before Hinata could place her coins on the table, a strong grip grabbed her wrist and stopped her immediately. She looked up to see a pair of electrifying azure eyes looking down at her. The same pair of eyes which haunted her dreams this past week.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata was too caught up with the man's eyes that she didn't hear his question, which make Gaara's grip on her wrist tightened.

"Are you leaving?"

"Eh? N-No. No I'm not."

It was impossible! How did that man just appear out of the thin air and grabbed her wrist? Hinata had been staring intently at the café door and she swore she didn't see any red-head coming inside!

"I-I t-thought you w-won't come." stuttered Hinata as Gaara let go her hand. She watched as the red-head took the seat across her.

"So you received the package after all…" Gaara said lightly as he motioned for the waitress to come to their table. He took the liberty to order green tea for both of them. Hinata didn't mind green-tea. But it would be nice if she could place her order herself.

"Y-Yes… so… umh, d-do you bring _them_?" Hinata's cheeks burnt when she asked this.

"No."

"W-What? B-But you said…"

"Let's just say... I wasn't really impressed when you ran away from me the other night..." Hinata's cheeks became redder at his statement.

"Y-You left me no choice..." What was this man expect her to do? Surrender herself and let him made his way to her? No way!

"That's not true. I _did _leave you some choices. I would stop if you told me to."

Hinata gasped at this. Okay, this man was unbelievable! She was practically begging him to _stop_ the other night! And now? Despite the rising anger inside her, Hinata realized that this man before her was definitely up to something. So she decided to play it safe and go along with him.

"W-What do you w-want, Kazekage-sama?"

The waitress from earlier came to serve their tea, making both the Hyuuga heiress and the Kazekage fell in deep silent. After the girl left, Gaara answered her, "I have stated my intention clearly the other night. I want you."

Hinata blushed at his remark. She had to keep reminding herself that besides his handsomeness, this man was also known for his weird honesty.

"W-With all due respect Kazekage-sama, m-myself is mine a-and mine only. I-I belong to no one."

Gaara merely stared at her after she said that. He didn't show any emotion until Hinata felt something. Something which was creeping up her leg. Hinata's eyes widened as realization dawned on her and she started to blush furiously.

The texture, the roughness, and those sickening feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach... There was no mistake. A stream of sand was creeping up her leg! Inside her yukata! And it was dangerously close to her thighs now!

With shaky voice, Hinata said –"K-K-Kazekage-sama... W-What are y-you doing?" She took a sharp breath as she felt the sand was sliding up to her inner thighs.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING? _Screamed the inner Hinata.

If Hinata's gaze wasn't fixed at him, she would surely miss the faint smile upon his lips.

_He is enjoying this for heaven's sake!_

"My sands... seems can't get enough of you from the other night..." He said with voice barely above a whisper.

"W-What?" Hinata tried to close her thighs, but the _owner _of the sand pumped more chakra and insist to keep her legs open. "Y-You can't do this to me Kazekage-sama!" Hinata whispered harshly. She was tired of whatever game this man was playing on her. "Please stop! Or I'll scream." Hinata wiggled and rubbed her thighs together to hold the sand from coming upwards. But now the sand had cuffed her legs from moving any further, making Hinata's face redder. She bit her lips to prevent any unwanted sound from escaping her throat.

"Screaming enhances sexual pleasure Hyuuga. If you're screaming and moaning, it's just releasing sexual tension." Gaara said with voice as flat as ever. But Hinata could tell that his eyes were twinkling. "Besides... Who will believe you?" He added.

Hinata's brows furrowed at his words. What did he mean by that?

"You are known as an ultimate liar in this village. No one will trust your words..."

Hinata stopped wiggling after she digested his words. Her heart sank. That man was correct. Who would believe her? She was a scandalous chuunin who had tainted her clan's name, while he... he was the most powerful ninja from Suna, a Kazekage, a respectable man. Her words against his... People would only become crueler if Hinata accused the Kazekage as a sexual abuser.

Hinata dropped her head. Her shoulder slumped in defeat. She felt like crying now. Why was she the only one who always got the misfortunes? Here she was, trying to defend the last remaining pride inside her from a closet pervert man who happened to be the Kazekage, yet upon realizing that, all of her attempts would still become useless.

She bit her lips harder until she could taste blood seeping to her tongue. That was when she realized... How did this man know about her new reputation? Could it be... he was gossiping with the villagers? But he wasn't the type of person who would go into stuffs like that.

Hinata raised her head when she didn't feel sands on her skin anymore. Her gaze met Gaara's intense one. She just stared at him, eyes wide, and lips swollen from the biting. He then rose from his seat and lean his body towards her. And in one swift movement, he tilted Hinata's head and captured her lips with his mouth.

Her eyes wide agape.

His hands on her shoulders.

Her breathing became ragged.

_He just stole her first kiss!_

Hinata gasped as she felt his tongue lapped her bloody lower lips before forcing it inside her mouth. She yelped into his mouth and tried to push his shoulder away, only to have her hands being held down on the table by him.

Her vision could only focus on a pair of black rimmed eyes in front of her as her senses were being engrossed by the feeling of soft lips molding against hers. She knew she should feel bad; she was kissing the man who had sexually harassed her. But still, still she didn't want to let this moment go, she wanted him to kiss her.

Hinata only felt the sweet sensation of his mouth as her eyelids fluttered close. To hell with all those people who gawked at them or spreading bad rumors about her! All she wanted to do now was enjoying her first kiss which was given by a high-ranked man. A chance like this wouldn't come twice in her miserable life.

It's just too bad that memorable event was broken by a loud-piercing scream coming from a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

Gaara broke the kiss to see the beautiful sight of a breathless Hyuuga heiress with swollen lips and glazed eyes before glaring at the intruder who had rudely disturb his kiss with Hinata. He recognized the intruder as Haruno Sakura, Naruto's girlfriend. The pink haired kunoichi looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"What?" He asked Sakura coldly. "Is there any law prohibiting us from kissing?"

Gaara's words seemed to break Hinata from her trance. The pale-eyed girl quickly hid her face behind her hands as she realized who had seen her lip-locked with the red-haired kage. As if Sakura was not enough, Naruto had to make his appearance in that café too. He walked up to Sakura and casually asked why the café was so silent.

"Why is kissing her become such a big deal to everyone?" Gaara asked, he had straightened his body and faced the rest of the café with crossed arms.

Hinata was still hiding her face, now that the kiss had ended realization came crashing down at her again. Her dad was right. Regrets always came in the end, and now Hinata regretted every second she had spent tonguing the red-haired kage. The news would spread faster than bacteria! Especially when the gossip queen herself was present!

"No… No…. It's not a big deal! Really!" Sakura hold up her hands, afraid to anger the Kazekage. "It's just... We are wondering why are you kissing _Hinata Hyuuga?_" She wrinkled her nose when she said Hinata's name.

"WHAT? Gaara was kissing Hinata?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "Is that true?" He looked around to see people nodding at him. "Wow man! But why Hinata?" His gaze fell upon the kunoichi who was hiding her face. "I thought I've told you about her already." He added.

_So Naruto was the one who told him!_ Screamed inner Hinata. She was nervous when Gaara didn't say anything. She opened her hands to peek at what Gaara was doing, only to see his face several inches away from hers. He was kneeling beside her, and slowly he moved his lips closer to her ear. "Play along with me." he whispered.

Before Hinata could say anything, Gaara had gripped her hand and pulled her to her feet. The sudden movement made Hinata lost her balance, but Gaara quickly secured his arm around her waist then pulled her to his body.

"Yes, you've told me Naruto. But I forgot to tell you how wrong you were. This girl," He squeezed Hinata's body closer to his, making her blushing furiously, "-is not a liar."

Hinata shot her gaze upwards and widened her eyes at Gaara, her mouth forming an 'o'. "It's okay Hinata…" Hinata's jaw fell at his soft tone. _And since when did we on first name basis? _Last time she remembered he was still calling her Hyuuga!

"We couldn't keep our secret forever."

_What secret? The waterfall? Oh no! But it's MY secret!_

"What secret?" Sakura voiced out Hinata's question.

Gaara turned his gaze towards her. "To be honest, I've been involved with Hinata for several weeks already."

Everyone gasped at this, including Hinata. Gaara continued, -"Now if you don't mind please stop spreading bad rumors about my girlfriend." Hinata eep-ed as Gaara put her over his shoulder and then made his way out the café.

Before anyone could register Gaara's words, both the Kazekage and the Hyuuga heiress had disappear in a whirl of sands.

* * *

Hinata coughed wildly as she felt sands tickling down her throat. When her coughs died down, she inhaled deeply, trying to get as much oxygen as possible inside her lungs. Watever Gaara did earlier, she definitely didn't like it.

When she calmed down, Gaara put her down on her feet. The pale-eyed girl noticed that they were probably miles away from Konoha's central. She gasped when she recognized her surroundings.

They were in _her _secret waterfall.

"I thought this place will be a perfect place to talk." Gaara said as he took a sit on a big rock nearby.

Oh yes, they definitely need to talk.

"Why?" Hinata asked quietly. Her big lavender eyes filled with confusion. "We barely know each other…"

"Look, don't misunderstand me. I didn't do this for free."

"Eh?"

"Teach me how to control elements like you showed me the other night and I will continue to pretend being your boyfriend."

"W-What?"

"You heard me Hyuuga." Gaara stood from his place and walked over to Hinata. "Imagine all the villagers' reaction once they find out the person you're supposed to be dating. It should be enough to gain their respect back."

Hinata stood there in silence, processing Gaara's words.

"The Hyuuga heiress is dating the Kazekage, having him wrapped around her fingers... Won't you like that?" Gaara circled her like a predator circling its prey, watching as many emotions flashed before the girl's eyes.

"Imagine Sakura and Naruto's reaction... Imagine people who had humiliated you will gawk at you... Won't you feel satisfied?" Gaara chuckled as he saw a determined look upon Hinata's face. He knew he had won her.

"B-But... for how long? Y-You can't pretend to be my boyfriend forever..." She was twiddling with her fingers again, a habit which Gaara intend to break.

"Until I master your technique. When the time comes, we will make it look like as if you are the one who dump me. That way, no one will dare say any bad rumors about you again."

Hinata stared at him for the longest time before said –"W-Why are you willing to go that far for this? I-I mean... Isn't your sands enough already?"

Gaara chuckled at her question. "Hyuuga… Hyuuga… One thing you have to know about me," He stopped in front of her, and then leant in until his lips were close to her ears. "I'm a very greedy person." He licked Hinata's earlobe, making her shudder before straightening his back again. "Is this deal not appealing to you?"

Hinata turned her back towards him and walked towards the lake. She took off her sandals before dipped her feet in the coolness of water. "I have one condition," Hinata sighed.

Gaara arched his hairless eyebrow, _was being this woman's boyfriend not enough_?

"Tell me."

She looked back at him, a confident look on her face, "I want this waterfall remains a secret. No one shall know its existence except me…" After a moment she added, "…and you."

Gaara gave her his infamous smirk. _This girl is hilarious_. "Deal." Then he too came to the water to join Hinata.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's it. I know this chapter was a bit short... I promise if I have more time I will write longer ;D**

**Thank you for:**

**hinatabadboyluv: Yeah Hinata couldn't help but think like that. I mean Gaara was practically raping her. Of course shw would think of him in a bad way. lol.**

**Trich: Yeah I'm continuing this till all of them get their happy ending**

**the-writing-vampire : woah so many questions all at once! lol. nah dont worry, i like questions. Well apparently some of your questions were answered by this chapter. Nah, Gaara didn't angry at her, He still have some 'business' with her. What he meant by Hinata's talent was her ability in controlling elements with her chakra. Hinata herself didn't even realize how useful her little talent was, but Gaara did realize this and demand her to teach him. Just imagine what it would be like if someone as powerful as Gaara could control water... you got my point right? Yeah their fake relationship will begin soon. We'll see if Hiashi will be pleased with his daughter choice of man. lol. thanks for the review. I really appreciate it :)**

**aam tempe : thanks for reading this am! Hope you like this chapter XD**

**Thanks for reading this story!**

**xoxo**  
**shiorinsan**


End file.
